


Tech Noir

by fallevenmoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 80s AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, Film Noir, M/M, idek lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallevenmoon/pseuds/fallevenmoon
Summary: "The bombs begin to fall and I'm rushing to meet my love"
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. A night like this - The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever so plz be nice. I don't see a lot of exo fics on here anymore but I've always wanted to write one. This story is sort of based on the song "Tech Noir" by Gunship. Idk it sort of inspired me to do this. I've been bored w life and this gives me something to do lmao. I've also never written smut or anything so sorry if it's bad. I'm planning on doing more chapters but idk how many. This is only the beginning. Also, I'm thinking for every chapter, I put song names by the title so you can listen as you read to feel the vibes you know. I wanna make playlists for sehun and jongin's characters too so you can imagine that's what they're listening to as you read it. idk. No one is probably going to read this but I thought why not. Alright that's all for now. Plz enjoy the short first chapter at least.

Winter, 1984

Taking a drag from his cigarette, Jongin thinks about dying a virgin. Sucking on the sweet raisin-like taste of a newport on the roof never fails to put him in a pensive mood. More like a fly on the wall than a flower, he lets the thoughts from his lonely, scattered brain creep in. He thinks about what life means to him, and somehow, he feels he’s missed out. But, fantasizing about the prospect of love sounds more appealing than actually pursuing it, does it not? He thinks, maybe, the stupor of these fantasies are what’s keeping him from experiencing them for real. But what if that’s not the case? What if he hasn't been thinking about it enough? 

Images of people from high school enter his mind. There was Jamie in his math class who one time asked Jongin for a pencil. Although a simple, platonic question, he couldn’t help but overthink the implications of this interaction. Every new person, every conversation, has the potential for something real. At least in his mind, a simple question could lead into something more. In some ways, that’s what he wanted. He wanted the chance to get to know her better and maybe even fuck her at some point, the former happening before the latter, of course. So focused on the end goal, the pressure kept him from ever achieving it. As for Jamie, she just needed a pencil. But for Jongin, his compliance to the inquiry and his quiet response, “sure”, was a missed opportunity. He imagines what it would be like if he had said “Sure, if you need some more pencils, I think they have some at the library. Wanna go together later?” No, that’s stupid, who goes to the library just for pencils? God, no wonder he’s never had sex before. Looking at every interaction he’s had with girls (or anyone he thought he had any chance at love with) only makes him think about what he could have done. Clearly, the answer to his question is that he’s thought about it a tinge too much. An infamous over thinker, he finally manages to stray away from this topic to think about more pressing matters, although being a virgin is pretty depressing.

He begins to think about his new script and whether it’s any good, and oh yeah, he’s fucking moving into college tomorrow. His thoughts are interrupted when he hears his mother from downstairs, “Jongin, come eat dinner.” Crawling through his open window and throwing on a sweatshirt to cover up the smell of his cigarette, he drags himself downstairs for the first time all day. A news reporter on the TV is rambling about the soviets again in the background while his Mother chastises him for staying in his room all day. “What time did you get up this morning, huh? You better have been using all that time in your room to pack for school, Jongin.” He mutters his response, “Yes I know mom. Got it taken care of,” knowing he hasn’t packed for shit. Moseying through yet another silent dinner, he eats quickly and quietly, not wanting to engage in anymore conversation about school. His own anxiety is already eating him up about it so his mother’s pestering would only make it worse. The silence is unfortunately interrupted, “Listen, I know you’re nervous for USC sweetie. I know you’re nervous. You’re worried about making friends, but so is everyone. Just remember that you’re my sweet pumpkin and they’re gonna love you, okay?” Ick, not more baby talk. Even at 18 years old, his mother still talks to him like he’s a toddler. While endearing, it only manages to make him uncomfortable, especially when he’s stressed out. Yet, she continues, “Me and your father would have liked to see you major in something useful, but we’re proud of you baby.” There it is again, one of those backhanded compliments covered up by the word “baby.” Worried the world is going to be taken over by communists, Jongin’s parents wished for him to major in physics and “work for the country” blah blah blah. What do they want, him to be a government bomb-maker at NASA or something? Like, can’t they just be happy he’s doing something he loves? He thought since he won that award at school for his films they would be supportive, and they were to some extent, but Jongin guesses they’re still not happy.

After what seems like two years, Jongin finishes his meal and puts the dishes away. He finally scurries back up the stairs to enjoy the confines of his un-packed room as he hears a distant “goodnight sweetie.” When he enters his space, he grows nostalgic over the place he’s spent so much time in over the years. He thinks he should probably get to packing, but he can’t bring himself to start because then it would all seem too real. Leaving for college is something he never envisioned himself doing, but here he is, just hours away from his life changing forever. Schlepping back onto his bed, he gets another whiff of his burned out cigarette and his thoughts flow back into place. No longer worried about packing, he lets his hand trail down to his chest, to his stomach, then to his dick as he thinks about fucking someone for the first time. Whenever he plays with himself, he imagines all kinds of things. He imagines the gripping pleasure of entering someone and the way the walls would feel around his cock. He even imagines the way his lips would feel sucking on a dick. His fantasies never have faces or names, they’re just something he can fuck. He hopes, one day, someone will come to give him pleasure and can satisfy his unfulfilled need for love and sex. After 18 whole years, he’s ready for it, but he doesn’t even know if he wants girls or boys, or both. He’s not sure he even cares. He strokes himself hard and fast as his back arches up over the mattress, almost like an instinct. Lewd images continue to fill his mind as he works himself to climax, his breathing irrevocably rapid, riding the high of his pleasure, and then it’s over just like that. He lets out a final groan as he strokes himself to completion and sits on his bed, face squinching, forgetting about tomorrow just for a second.


	2. Fall In Love With Me- Iggy Pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long awaited second chapter. I know, I know my many, many fans have been dying for this shit to come out. Just kidding lmao. I literally should not be waiting months to put out new chapters but I am a college student and times are tough so sorry about it if anyone even cares. Kind of a filler here sorry about that, promise it will pick up! Maybe I'll come out with a real chapter in another few months lmao. If anyone is reading this, thank you for that. I'm excited to keep working on this even if no one cares :) This is another short one (most chapters will probably be short because that is how I like them)

What wakes Jongin up from his nap is the squeaking door of his mom’s Volvo. As his eyes slowly but surely start to crack open, he notices he’s slept through the entire road trip to USC. Watching scattered rain droplets lull down the car window, he listens to his mom voice a quiet, yet nerve-inducing sentence: “We’re here sweetie.” 

Not expecting the 4 hour trip to feel so short, a nasty pit starts devouring his stomach. Feeling all too empty and drained for move-in day, he hoists himself up and climbs out of the car. What he sees is hectic. Both students and parents are all but dashing through the parking lot carrying assorted pieces of furniture and bins full of belongings. Tarps and rain coats aren’t doing much to protect the items from what seems like a raging storm. Of course the weather decided to act up on the day he moves into college. God, is this a sign? 

“Jongin, take this umbrella and go check in with the RA. Your father and I will start taking your things up.” Doing as he is told, Jongin walks toward the entrance to his dorm and takes in the sight of his home for the coming year. Although a large, almost decadent building, the dreary day makes the dormitory seem like a haunted manor. Huge arched windows and destressed brick with strands of green ivy crawling up the side add to the ominous feel. Hearing another rumble of thunder, Jongin quickens his pace and makes it through the front door. 

Some time later, Jongin and his parents somehow manage to move all of his rain-soaked things into his dorm. With just his side of the suite-style room filled with boxes, his roommate has yet to make an appearance. Jongin’s dad finishes setting up his big grey futon and turns to face him. “Looks like that’s about it son,” he says, eyes tired and knees spent as he takes a much-needed rest on the piece of furniture. Ah fuck, here it is. It’s time. While sometimes Jongin thinks his parents are insuffuerable, in this moment, he is not at all ready to see them leave. He doesn’t know if it’s the dreary weather or the thought of being on his own for the first time, but he does something completely unlike him: he pulls his parents into a silent hug that seems to last for minutes. 

As he watches both his mother and father walk out his door, that pit in his stomach grows even larger. Finding ways to distract himself, Jongin starts unraveling his rolled up posters and tacking them to the dry wall. After about 30 or so minutes, he’s finally done adding the finishing touches to his space. Jongin is pretty pleased with the way it turned out. Much like his room at home, his walls are lined with various collages of posters and film photos of his most treasured memories. 

His roommate still nowhere to be seen, Jongin decides to comfort himself with his favorite film: Double Indemnity. An old black and white psychological thriller about murder and a taboo affair, Jongin gets lost in 1944 and for second time that day, he falls asleep. But, what he wakes up to is much different than his mom’s car door. 

“Oh hey you’re up.” Surprised at the sound of another voice in his previously empty room, Jongin jolts awake and turns to find the source. Oh right his roommate. Clearing his foggy eyes with a curled fist, Jongin takes in the sight of who is sitting on the bed next to his. He’s a lean and pale thing, all dressed up in slacks and a button down, sporting jet-black hair and ray-ban frames. 

Looking up to meet the other man’s eyes, Jongin notices his allure right away. Pale skin, sharp features, and floppy hair add to his almost delicate charm. Feeling groggy and disconcerted from his nap, he notices he never replied to his roomate’s comment and has been staring at him for at least 30 seconds. Staring right back, neither have even said a word. Feeling like time has stopped, Jongin decides to break up this odd tension: “Shit, how long you been here?” His unintentionally tactless comment breaks the short pause in time, and the other, flustered, hurriedly replies, “Oh, um… I’m not s-ssure… um… 2 hours? I thought moving all my stuff in would wake you but you were out. Um… I’m Sehun by the way. It’s uhh n-nice to meet you.”


End file.
